Welcome to Starlight High
by The Lone Wolf of the Navy
Summary: Everyone thinks that the school was opened to teach the students, but that changes when some of the teachers and students go missing. Who is causing these dispearances? Can they save them in time or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I hope you enjoy. Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS, SEGA DOES!**

Ch: 1

It was a hot July afternoon in Station Square, Sonic was in the post office recieving any mail that he might have. He recieved only one letter addressed with his name in bold black letters. _'I wonder what this is?' _Sonic thought absentmindedly, he carryfully opened the letter, and a small paper was inside. It read:

_'Dear Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog_

_'You and a melody of friends have been accepted to the Starlight High School, school starts on August 26 and ends on June 1. If you accept you must come a day early to get settled in your dorm room. I hope you accept!._

_Sincerly,_

_Headmistress Winters.'_

_'Seems interesting,' _Sonic thought smiling to himself as he signed saying that he accepted the offer.

_August, 25: Station Square Bus Station_

Sonic was carrying luggage to the bus stop, when he spotted Tails and Amy standing by the bus stop sign. "Hi Tails, hi Amy," he said as he greeted them.

"Hi Sonic are you going to Starlight High too!," squealed Amy as she tried to run up to hug him.

"Y-yes," he said as she squeezed the life out of him, "A-Amy can't b-breate."

"Oh sorry," she said embrassedly.

"That's great," said Tails," We are all going to the same school together." As they waited for the bus; Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Vector, Charmy, Cream, Espio, Mighty, and Cosmo came to the bus stop all of them was holding luggage.

"Are all of you going to Starlight High too?," asked Charmy hopefully.

"Yeah all three of us are," answered Sonic.

"So are we," said Rouge, while Shadow rolled his eyes impatiently, "Oh come on Shadow, lighten up," she sighed. Then the a yellow bus, with white siding, a red stop sign on the left, and large headlights and back lights. The bus driver was a red fox, with blue eyes, his hair was long in the front but short in the back, his build is similar to Shadow's, his muzzle is short and wide, he is wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans, and brown leather boots. Sonic sat in the front, Amy sat beside him, Tails sat behind them, Shadow sat in the back, Rouge sat in the middle section, Knuckles sat in front of her, Cream and Charmy sat together across Amy and Sonic, Vector sat in the back, Mighty sat across Rouge, Espio sat behind him, and Cosmo sat beside Tails. They drove directly to the next stop and a 3ft 3in tall light brown wolf, with dark amber eyes, her muzzle is long and sleder, long white hair that goes past her waist and she has long swooping bangs that are black tipped, she has large breast, her build is similar to Rouge's, she has three black tipped tails, her ears are black tipped and larger than Tails's, she is wearing a white v-neck shirt with the word 'Fiesty' in bold pink letters, blue jeans, a black belt tied around her waist, black sunglasses perched neatly on her forehead, and black high heeled boots. The brown wolf sat besides Espio.

"Name's Espio," said Espio calmly, "What's yours?"

"Shiba," the wolf answered.

"Nice to meet you Shiba," said Espio as they shook hands, "Are you going to Starlight High aswell?"

"Yes, so I can see you are too," Espio said again.

"Yeah," she said quickly, "I hope my first here in high school will turn out to be perfect. The two of them talked the entire bus ride then the bus stopped in front of a large red brick building that read: Starlight High School in bold yellow letters. There was other buses sitting in front of the building already. When the bus driver opened the door everyone went out and directly in the school, they walked over to the lunch room and was greeted by a white hawk, with green eyes, her hair, eyes, and build was similar to Wave's, she was wearing a light blue dress, white high heels, white gloves that goe past her elbows, a pear necklace around her neck, and a white leather belt tied across her waist, "Hello everyone I am Headmistress Winters, these papers sitting in front of me are what classes are available, please come up and selected a paper." So one by one everyone gotten a piece of paper and then sat down at cafeteria tables. This is what the paper said:

_Alegebra I_

_English 9_

_History 9_

_Science 9_

_Ag mechanics I_

_Ag and natural resources I_

_Creative writing and mythology I_

_Textiles and Ceramics I_

_Business Computer_

_NJROTC I_

_Physical Education and Elemental Powers I_

_Spanish I_

_French I_

_Italian I_

_Germany I_

_Parenting and Child Development_

_App Math I_

_Office Management_

_Fine Art I_

_Studio Art I_

_Music History app._

_Band_

_Choir_

_Stage Band_

After everyone was done filling in the paper, they hand them all to Headmistress Winters, "Now we will tell give you your schedules after breakfast."

**I am accepting OCs, so if you wish to give any to me you must follow this formate.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Powers:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Extra info**

**Classes:**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch: 2

After breakfast, Headmister Winters handed out everyones schedules, "On your schedules your dorm room number is at the top," she said sweetly, "For the first offical day you will be going to all of the classes. For the rest of the year your classes will alternate like this classes 1-4 every other day, same with classes 5-8; now you are free to go to your dorm rooms to get settled in."

Sonic quickly looked at his schedule, "Room 102," he said to himself as he walked up to Headmister Winters, "Excuse me were are the dorm rooms?"

"There in another building behind the school, which connects to a corridor," she answered as she pointed out the direction.

"Thank you," replied Sonic. He walked to the corridor and he accidently bumped into a black hedgehog, with medium sized breasts, her build is similar to Rouge's, her eyes are shapped like Shadow's, she is 4ft tall, her muzzle is short, slender, and a dark tan color, her quills are similar to Shadow's but they are thinner and the streaks are midnight purple instead of red, she has short sharp black claws that are dagger like, she was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, white fingerless that goes past her elbows, and black boots.

"Sorry," said the black hedgehog, "Name's Freesha, what's yours?"

"Its Sonic," he said in his singnature pose, "So what dorm do you have?"

"102," she said.

"Same here," said Sonic. So together they went to dorm room 102, when they opened the door to their dorm they saw Shadow and Shiba (the wolf that Espio talked to in chapter 1) talking to each other.

Shadow looked over and said with disdain, "Oh no don't tell me I have to share this dorm with you Faker!"

"Yup Shads," snickered Sonic.

"Well I will tell you this now," warned Shadow, "If you bother me once I will toss your sorry ass out the windo."

"I will like to see you try," taunted Sonic. But before you could say 'Chilli Dogs' Sonic was tossed out the window by Shadow. _'Well this is going to be an interesting year,' _thought Sonic as climbed through the window.

After that little incident, Sonic left the dorm and explored the school for a bit, just to see if there was anything interesting to do, he noticed that alot of the students were all under the canapy. He walked over to see what all the excitement was all about, he got his answer soon enough. Many of the students were harrassing another student; which was a hedgeshark. His head, back, and tail were covered in blue scales. He had quills, dark blue eyes, and a tail that resembled that of a shark. The rest of him was like a hedgehog's; inluding the silver blue fur. Because his hands and feet were webbed, he had someone make him a pair of green shoes that he could wear.

"Why don't you go back were you came from freak;" Jet said. "And I thought Tails was a freak. You're more of a freak than he is."

"Hey Jet leave him alone," said Sonic as he approached.

"I don't have to," snickered Jet he then punched the hedgeshark in the face, "Oops." The hedgeshark looked at Jet, his eyes burning with rage, punched Jet back and then walked away. Sonic then followed the hedgeshark. "Hey what's your name?" Sonic asked.

"Its Kaidra," the hedgeshark answered.

"Name's Sonic," he said as he introduced himself, "Don't let him get to you, he can be a really ass."

"Yeah," Kaidra answered, "But he isn't the first person the tease me about being a hedgeshark."

"Well I don't see any thing wrong with that," said Sonic, "My buddy Tails is a two-tailed fox."

"Really?," Kaidra asked a little surprised.

"Yup," said Sonic, "Well I have still more exploring to do see ya later."

"Yeah see ya," Kaidra said as Sonic zoomed away. 'I wonder what Tails is upto anyways?,' Sonic thought as explored the school.

**So what do you think? Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the hedgehog characters Sega does. (HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO PUT THIS ON HEAR BEFORE ANYONE CATCHES ON?)**


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch and Chaos

_**Ch 3: Lunch and Chaos**_

After three hours of talking to Tails, Sonic and his little buddy was walking to the cafeteria to get some lunch, as they walked the two of them relealized that there was barely any room left. "Hey Sonic, Tails!," shouted Amy as she jumped from her seat, "You can sit here besides me!"

"Sure," said Sonic as he jogged over to Amy, who was sitting besides Freesha, Knuckles, Cream, and an angel with cat ears and tails, she has long white hair green eyes with a large bust,5ft tall considered short,weres a white shirt that acts like a dress with blue rim and white skates,is mostly slim with thick legs "Who's your friend?"

"I am Naza Whiterose," the angel friendly, "What's your name?"

"I'm Sonic," he said as he gave his hero pose, "Um Amy what's for lunch anyways?"

"Chili dogs, salad, corn, green beans, cookies, and soda," said Amy as she stared dreamily into Sonic's eyes. He quickly went to the back of the line (which was very long). After a long wait, he came back with a tray full of three chili dogs, two cookies, and two cans of soda. He sat back down at the table and fast as lightning ate he lunch and empty his tray into a garbage can. He was listening to Amy jabbering away, until he saw a light brown wolf, with dark amber colored eyes, she is 3ft 3in tall, her muzzle is long and slender, long white hair that goes past her waist and she has long swooping bangs that are black tipped, her build is similar to Rouge's, she has large breasts, she has three tails that are all black tipped, her ears are larger than Tails's and black tipped, she is wearing a white v-neck shirt with the word 'Fiesty' in bold pink letters, blue jeans, a black leather belt tied around her waist, black sunglasses perched on her forehead, and black high heeled boots fighting another wolf that was dark blonde, with large breasts, her build is similar to Rouge's, her eyes are shapped like Shadow's, dark blonde hair that goes past her shoulders, is the same length all the way around, and has light blonde hightlights, she is 4ft 4in tall, her muzzle is long and slender, her fangs are long and dagger like, she has long black claws that are also dagger like, she has nine tails that are black tipped, her ears are longer and wider than Tails's and are also black tipped, she is wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt, black skirt with a purple hem, a white belt tied around her waist, black gloves that go past her elbows and at the beginning of the gloves is purple bands that hold the glove in place easier, and black boots that go past her knees, it has white laces, and purple toes and heels.

"Get away you jackass," said the blonde wolf in irration.

"You stole my chaos emerald you bitch!," said the light brown wolf.

"Well you are not getting it back!," said the blonde wolf with a slight sneer on her face, "Ice Barrage!" Ice started to float around her and shouted quickly at the light brown wolf. The other wolf dodged most of the ice particles successfully, but most of them stung her face like spikes.

"Electric Surge!," the light brown wolf shouted as she shot a pulsing energy blast at an extremely fast speed; the blonde wolf was engulfed in the blast, she yelped in pain as the energy blast electricuted her.

"Fire Rage!," the blonde wolf shouted with malice lining her voice. Fire started to encircle the light brown wolf. The fire burned deeply into the light brown wolf's fur.

"You asshole," said the brown wolf, "Electro Claw Slash!" She took her claws and deeply slashed the blonde wolf's fur.

The blonde wolf then started throwing fury punches at the brown wolf, as she blocked the punches. She returned those punches with fury in her eyes. Then Headmisteress Winters came up and stopped the fight from become very violent, "Shiba, Cassie!," said Headmisteress sternly, "What is going on!"

"She stole my chaos emerald!," said the brown wolf (her name was Shiba).

"Give the emerald back to her Cassie," said the Headmisteress.

"But-," she began then stopped as she saw the Headmisteress's glares, "Alright here." As she handed the emerald back to Shiba, Cassie ran off to avoid getting slugged in the face.

"Alright everyone lunch is over now," said the Headmisteress as everyone stood up and scattered away. 'Why did Headmisteress had to break up the fight!,' thought Sonic as he went outside to have fun in the nice weather.

_**Well do you like? Please let me know!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic Characters, Sega does. I own Shiba, Cassie, and Freesha._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ch 4_**

Sonic was walking outside on the campus grounds, enjoying the gently cool breeze. He then spots a tall female black dog, with small tightly curled black hair, has big chocolatey brown eyes with a spot that covers her right eye, her ears are mid-sized and floppy the right ear has a spot on the tip, she has long sleek black tail, she wears purple gloves, jeans and shoes that are the same color. "Hi," Sonic greeted kindly.

"Hi," she whispers shyly.

"I'm Sonic," he said doing a slight hero pose, "What's your's?"

"I'm Nia," she said shyly.

"Why are you here by yourself?," asked Sonic curiously.

"Well I really don't have any friends yet," Nia answers honestly.

"I'll be your friend," said Sonic, "So are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Yes I am," said Nia, "I can't wait to start my first year of high school."

"Well I'll see you later Nia," said Sonic, "I enjoyed talking to you." He quickly race away, as he was running he almost crashed into Kaidra.

He was watching the fluffy clouds float slowly by, "Hi Sonic," he said without looking at him.

"Hi Kaidra," Sonic returned the friendly gesture, "So how are you feeling about the school so far?"

"Its okay," said Kaidra, "Except for the fact that some people still don't like me that well. I heard someone say that I can eat everyone else quiet easily."

"Let me quess," said Sonic a little irratated about Kaidra being harrassed for what he was, "It was Jet wasn't it."

"Bingo," answered Kaidra, "And a few others too."

"Don't let them get you down," said Sonic trying to help Kaidra.

"There is one thing that I would enjoy doing," said Kaidra.

"And what's that?," asked Sonic as courious as a little kid.

"I would love to slug Jet and Wave in the face," Kaidra answered honestly.

"Well I have to go, seeya!," said Sonic as he dashed off.

"Seeya," said Kaidra wondering why Sonic was being so nice to him. Sonic ran for a long time until he spotted a male black fox with a build similar to Shadow's, nine tails that are yellow streaked and white tipped, his arms and legs are yellow streaked, he has a tuff of white fur with a yellow streak in the center that covers his chest, his muzzle is long and slender and his nose is black and sharp pointed, his fangs are long and dagger like, he has black claws that are long and dagger like, his ears are larger than Tails's and the are yellow tipped, he is wearing white goggles strapped across his head, white gloves, and white and yellow hover shoes.

"What were ya going punk!," said the fox nastly.

"Yeah easy there," said Sonic as he gave a small snicker, because shockingly this fox remained him too much of Shadow and Knuckles, "Whats your name?"

"Its Jeremey," said the black fox, but his tone changed quickly when he saw Shiba running toward him, "Oh shit!" He then ran quickly away as she was about to pounce him.

"Damnit he got away!," said Shiba a little pissed.

"Um what was that about?," asked Sonic with a look of shock on his face.

"I am a top GUN Officer," said Shiba, "Jeremey is the most wanted fugitives in Mobious, he is the leaderr of the most notorious society."

"Society?" asked Sonic with a confused look in his eyes.

"The society is called the Dark Rogues," said Shiba as she quickly explainded, "They have caused death and chaos for many years."

"Whoa, those guys most be that evil then," said Sonic, "Is there any other reason you are here?"

"Yeah but it will take to long to explain," said Shiba, "I'll tell you some other time."

"Ok," he said as she left. _'Dark Rogues?,' _thought Sonic_, 'I never heard of them before, they sound very dangerous.'_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega does._**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review._**


End file.
